Although large urban water plant ensures the good quality of life for urban and rural areas and provides production water supply through the dense spider web of underground pipes, many problems exist in its huge water distribution system: (1) long-distance and large-diameter pipes incurs very high investment; (2) The pipeline head loss is huge, resulting in high energy consumption in pumping station as well as increasing daily operating costs; (3) The problems such as pipelines leakage, burst pipes, water supply break and etc. lead to many potential safety hazard and high maintenance workload; (4) Secondary pollution is severe in the pipe and it's hard to guarantee the water quality and meanwhile incurring the increasing disinfectant dosage.
Therefore, it is become a key issue for the water industry' that how to solve the above problems in order to provide reliable drinking water for the areas with ample water resource and without building vast water pipe network system.